


A Perfect Morning

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun gets the idea to make Shownu do aegyo for a home-cooked breakfast. Will he succeed?





	

Kihyun sighs, turning on his other side to avoid the sunrise pouring in through the window. It's the first free day they've all had since comeback preparations began months ago, and he be damned if he doesn't manage to sleep in for once. He snuggles closer to the human heater beside him, reveling in the older’s body heat. He rests his head atop his boyfriend’s broad chest, his heartbeat in sync with his own. The hand on his hip twitches, and Hyunwoo moves slightly.

“Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo mumbles. Kihyun looks up to watch as Hyunwoo blinks repeatedly, wetting his eyes to recover from being open and uncovered while he slept. Kihyun hums in acknowledgment, absentmindedly beginning to draw circles on Hyunwoo's abdomen. The older glances down, smiling as he meets Kihyun's gaze. Kihyun returns the smile with one of his own, the older’s Buddha-like grin never failing to make the younger’s heartbeat quicken.

“How'd you sleep, hyung?” Kihyun asks softly, not wanting to wake up the other two in the room. As if on cue, Hoseok stirs in his sleep, the sounds of the rustling sheets signifying the older moving close to Hyungwon. Hyunwoo hums, reaching up from the blankets to rub at his eyes.

“Better than I have in months,” he admits, voice still heavy with sleep. Kihyun nods in agreement, knowing just what the older means. Hyunwoo heaves a deep breath, and readjusts so that he's able to look into the younger’s eyes without lifting his neck. Kihyun sighs, pressing a kiss against Hyunwoo's bare chest.

“I'm hungry, Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo says. Kihyun can't help but chuckle at the statement, it being too familiar to his ears. He moves away to get up and begin cooking breakfast, but pauses. Suddenly, memories of the older cutely saying ‘~Honey, please make me breakfast. Shownu is hungry.~’ during their latest episode of Weekly Idol comes to him. His hyung had been so incredibly cute then. It's too rare to see him act like that, though. Kihyun can't help but sigh as he thinks dejectedly how it'll probably be another year before Hyunwoo does such perfect aegyo.

“Hyung,” Kihyun begins, turning back to face Hyunwoo. The older lifts his eyebrows in acknowledgment, but instinctively shies away from the younger at seeing the mischievous smirk set on his face. Kihyun breathlessly chuckles at the reaction, and leans in close. He pouts his lips slightly to put Hyunwoo at ease, making him more susceptible to the suggestion. “Remember when we recorded Weekly Idol?”

“Kihyun-ah,” Hyunwoo sighs, shaking his head. He knows exactly where the younger is going with this. After getting back to the dorm that night after recording, they all had incessantly teased him about the cutesy morning call. It embarrasses him senseless to think he had done such a thing so quickly during a broadcast. He blushes at the thought, causing Kihyun to laugh affectionately. He loves seeing the older blush, the pink dusting his tan cheeks so adorably.

“If you want me to cook for you this morning,” Kihyun says, “then you'll need to do some aegyo for me, my yeobo.”

Hyunwoo falls silent, and Kihyun merely shrugs, seemingly nonchalant as he snuggles back under the covers. Hyunwoo's stomach growls in protest, but Kihyun doesn't budge. He knows if he waits long enough, Hyunwoo will relent. He always does.

After only a couple of minutes of waiting, Hyunwoo pokes the top of Kihyun's head. Kihyun glances up, face breaking out immediately into a dimpled smile. Hyunwoo's grinning down at him, his eyes mere crescents.

“Honey~~~” he says in a soft, sweet voice, “I'm hungry. Will you go make breakfast now~?”

Kihyun let's loose a hyena-like laugh, and he slides up on the mattress to kiss Hyunwoo lightly on the lips. If he had known getting the older to do aegyo would be so easy, he'd have gone about it this way long ago. Hyunwoo kisses him back firmly, pulling the shorter close to him to hide his uncontrollable blush.

Suddenly, an exasperated groan sounds from Hoseok's bed, earning surprised glances from the couple.

“Just go cook already,” Hyungwon comments, very annoyed at having been awoken by such a cringey source. Hoseok chuckles softly, and Kihyun hears the older murmur something to Hyungwon, but can't quite make it out. Kihyun giggles soundlessly, and kisses his boyfriend once more before leaving the bed. He puts on some clothes before moving to the kitchen, and begins to gather the necessary ingredients.

The young man works quickly, knowing it only to be a matter of time before the others wake up. The last thing he wants is to hear Minhyuk complaining about a lack of food so soon after waking up.  
Kihyun feels a strong, soft set of arms wrapping around his waist. He relaxes against the man behind him, loving the feeling of being in Hyunwoo's arms. The older leans down, nuzzling against his neck before pulling away. Kihyun glances over to shoot him a smile, but pauses at seeing Hyunwoo pressing his hands against his tummy and swaying side-to-side, his chin turned upward with a benevolent smile set upon his face.

Kihyun has to stop what he's doing, too amused by his boyfriend’s aegyo to be able to work. He leans back, clapping his hands as his high-pitched laugh echoes throughout the quiet dorm. It takes him a while to sober up, wiping away a tear as he straightens. Hyunwoo steps forward and hugs him once more, kissing his dimples. They pull far enough away to stare into each other’s eyes, the adoring light in the older’s making it impossible for Kihyun to stop smiling.

There's a groan of protest from behind them, and they break away surprisedly to see Minhyuk glaring at them from the doorway. He runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head as he turns away. Kihyun chuckles, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss Hyunwoo before refocusing on the task at hand. Hyunwoo moves to begin helping, and together they prepare the first meal of the day for their family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Big Sis for the inspiration~!! She got me into the fandom, and honestly I couldn't be more grateful! <3


End file.
